Same Old Lang Syne
by fangirl94
Summary: "I said the years had been a friend to him and that his eyes were still as green, But in those eyes I wasn't sure if I saw Doubt or gratitude..." A lonely Christmas Eve turns into an unexpected meeting and Akihiko goes over his biggest regret. Merry Xmas!


**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of it's characters...If I did there would be a season three already...And I'd have a Suzuki-san, a BIG one._

* * *

_**Met my old lover in the grocery store The snow was falling Christmas Eve**_

Why was I here again? Food? Oh, yeah, I was on my way to a fast food place when I saw this store. I decided to pick up a frozen dinner and walked to the back of the store. How long has it been since I cooked? I don't think I could remember how to even boil water. The cooking was always his job- My train of thought stopped dead. No, not here...Think of something else.

How long had it been since I actually ate good food? Well, at least food that wasn't sold by a teenager at their first job or a parent barely getting by with three jobs and endless bills. When you're a writer you can understand people, it's like you have a sixth sense, picking up every little detail. I have a particularly strong talent at this, I just ignore it usually. The people aren't worth it. I walked up to the glass doors of goods and looked pass all the snowmen and Christmas decorations that scattered the isles. Christmas. What a waste, I had never really celebrated it but once. It was amazing, better than it looked on TV, but I couldn't have that anymore. And the carolers and "Magic" in the air just mocked me, Reminding me of that fact. I threw the cabinet door open and reached to grab a random box, pissed at myself that I let my mind wander so far again and-

A huge crash sounded down the isle, I looked up to the source of the noise. A young man had opened on of the doors only to have an avalanche of boxes to fall at his feet, It appeared a shelf gave out.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I'll clean it up right now!"

My eyes flew open wide. I know that voice...

"It's okay, Sir. That shelf has been giving us trouble all week. The managers ordering a new one on Monday." An employee had appeared to help the boy pick up the boxes, but my eyes were still on _Him_.

Misaki...He was kneeling down stacking the products into a neat pile for the man to put them back in the freezer as I walked over. I bent down to hand him a box that had been sent my way and held it out to him.

_**I stole behind her in the frozen foods, And I touched her on the sleeve**_

"Oh! Thank you." He glanced at my face just long enough to nod and turned away to file it away. So he didn't recognize me? I had to admit...That hurt a little.

"Misaki." I tugged on his sleeve and felt him stiffen. Slowly turning, his Big green eyes met mine and locked for what seemed like an eternity. He jumped "Usagi-san!" And went to hug me so fast that the backpack he had hanging on his shoulder slipped and fell to the ground, spilling its contents in the process. We stood there in silence, staring at the bag. The employee long since finished, had left and we were alone...Suddenly then the weirdest thing happened.

_**She didn't recognize the face at first, But then her eyes flew open wide. She went to hug me and she spilled her purse, And we laughed until we cried.**_

I laughed. Loud. And I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to, How long had it been since I really laughed? And then Misaki started to join in and that only made me laugh more, I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes forming.

_**We took her groceries to the checkout stand. The food was totaled up and bagged**_

We walked up to the cashier and Misaki paid for his bags, my intended purchase long forgotten. Misaki turned to me and I could help but look him up and down, He hadn't changed much. Maybe a little taller, but his hair was still messy, still petite and slender.

"How...How are you, Usagi-san?" He asked me nervously and I just gave him the best smile I could muster.

"Same old, same old, I guess. And You?" I asked with an intensity and I saw him almost shiver. It must be the cold...Though I hope it's not.

_**We stood there lost in our embarrassment, As the conversation dragged.**_

"I'm...Good." We stood there silent as the last item was bagged. Awkward..I had to change this. "Do you want to go get a drink? Just for a little while?" I could see him debating in his head for a minute before he smiled.

"Sure."

_**We went to have ourselves a drink or two, But couldn't find an open bar. We bought a six-pack at the liquor store, And we drank it in her car.**_

How is it that every bar in Japan is closed? Christmas Eve? Please. After a while of walking Misaki suggested we just buy drinks from the store and head back to his car, I agreed. Right now I think if he asked me to steal him the Hope Diamond I'd do it for him..

_**We drank a toast to innocence, We drank a toast to now. And tried to reach beyond the emptiness, But neither one knew how.**_

It was cold in the car, but much warmer than outside. I watched the snow fall through the window before adjusting my body to face him.

"To innocence." I held up my can and he smiled. "To now." He tapped his drink to mine and we both drank, our eyes never leaving each other.

_**She said she'd married her an architect, Who kept her warm and safe and dry**_

He looked away, down to the staring wheel. "I, uh, I got married." I felt a jab in my chest

"She's an architect and she's really good at what she does. We...I...How about you?"

_**She would have liked to say she loved the man, But she didn't like to lie.**_

"You look really good Misaki. The years have been good to you, Your eyes are still so green." I smiled at her, dodging the question.

_**But in those eyes I wasn't sure if I saw doubt or gratitude.**_

"Uhm, Ahaha, Thanks." He thanked me, but I couldn't read his eyes...I wasn't sure if he doubted me or not. "You know, I see you in the bookstores all the time, They talk about you on TV...You must be doing well."

_**She said she saw me in the record stores, And that I must be doing well. I said the audience was heavenly, But the traveling was hell.**_

I chuckled "The stories are heavenly, but dealing with Aikawa is hell." He giggled and I was caught up in the sound. "How is she?" He asked earnestly.

"Still an annoying she-devil, She hasn't changed."

"That can be a good thing, not changing." He looked wistfully out the window, and I stared dreamily at him.

_**We drank a toast to innocence, We drank a toast to time. Reliving in our eloquence, Another 'auld lang syne'...**_

We sat there and talked for hours, about anything and everything except what we both really wanted to talk about, what was needed to be said, but we were too afraid. He giggled again at something I said as the silence started to take over again. Had we finished the drinks already? That was fast...

_**The beer was empty and our tongues were tired, And running out of things to say**_

"Well," Misaki spoke up again. "I should probably get back...Do you want a ride back home? Or I could-"

"No, I can walk from here." We both avoided looking at one another. This was the part I dreaded, and of course I knew it would happen. I just wished not so soon.

"It was really good to see you again, Usagi-san. I missed you..." I looked up, shocked. He missed me? I hid my reaction with a smirk "Really? Misaki, being open with his feelings, That's certainly different." He huffed at me "Shut up!"

I looked down to his hands that were folded in his lap. "I missed you too." Awkward shuffling. A sigh. Quiet. I surprised him by opening the door. "I guess I'll be going."

"Yeah," As I got out and shut the door he yelled. "Wait!" He threw his arm out to stop me and I froze in place. His face was flushed scarlet and I got that old warm feeling in my stomach I always got when I saw him blush. He slowly leaned forward, planting his lips on my cheek in a soft kiss, my heart beat through my chest threatening to rip its way out. He pulled back and I touched his face with my hand. The snow was falling on my back, but that didn't matter because those green eyes and that blushing face was making me so warm. I pulled him forward and kissed him with everything I had. He gasped, but didn't make a move to stop me, instead putting his arms around my neck. It only lasted a few seconds, but when it ended we were both out of breath. I looked at his face and I was speechless, He was smiling. Not the embarrassed smile he would flash at my brother or father or the short tempered fake smile he always used on me. His real smile, The one he showed me when he was truly happy. _My_ smile. But even though he was the same, Looked the same, felt the same, tasted the same, He wasn't _My_ Misaki...Not anymore.

_**She gave a kiss to me as I got out and I watched her drive away.**_

He cleared his throat and glanced away and I used this opportunity to get out again because, If I didn't now, I don't think I would be able to even if I wanted. When I looked back at Misaki I found he was staring at me as if he needed to say something, but was debating if he should. He sighed and looked resigned before smiling again.

"Merry Christmas, Usagi-san."

"Merry Christmas." I said it back to him. I've spoken this many times to many people, but never had it held so much meaning, at least to me. I watched as he drove off, My eyes followed those two red taillights until they were out of sight.

_**Just for a moment I was back at school and felt that old familiar pain.**_

I looked around at my surroundings for the first time since I got here. Normal side walk, convenience stores lining the streets, and I stood beside a lamp post, It's yellowish light being cast on me and reflected by the snowflakes. How Ironic. I remembered that time after Takahiro's birthday party and felt the hole in my chest flare up. Funny, it didn't hurt earlier...

_**And as I turned to make my way back home, The snow turned into rain...**_

I started walking back to the apartment still thinking over all the things that had happened that night. Maybe Christmas did still have _some_ meaning, If only just for that simple wish, that phrase...A raindrop fell on my shoulder and I flipped my collar up.

"Merry Christmas, Misaki." _I love you_

* * *

_**Should old acquaintance be forgot, **_

_**And never brought to mind? **_

_**Should auld acquaintance be forgot, **_

_**And auld lang syne?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_A/N: I've had this song in my head since they started playing Christmas music on the radio mid-November...Yeah, I'm starting to hate it lol__ Whenever I heard it though I would always think of this situation. This was another stress reliever story (And I swore I'd have something out for Xmas this year) I've been going through some confusing things and stories take me far away from our harsh reality :D_

_Why were Misaki and Akihiko separated? and for how long exactly? and just WHAT will happen to both of them after this? That's what your imagination is for, loves ;)  
_

_Hope you liked this and please keep on the look out for more stories from me! I'm throwing around an idea for a Christmas FMA one...Hmmm_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! ^_^  
_


End file.
